Reunited At Last
by Iris Fieldsman-Hale
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot written by my editor. *smacked*  Sundara gets a letter from the Viet-*smacked again* sorry,THAILAND camps. What will happen?    "What will happen?" is apparently my catchphrase...


Well...shoot. I read the book then wrote this for English class and figured that it would make a good fanfic. *shot*  
>Yeah... I usually don't take to books I'm assigned to read and only like books I read because I want to, but this book is funny, dramatic, and well-written. The ending SUCKED, though.<br>Author: Bronte, Iris Taishou's editor  
>Book: Children of the River by Linda Crew<br>Warnings: mentions of war, genocide and all the other crap the Cambodians were put through in the 70's, accents left, right and center, Author with severe Writer's Block, "space" key not working right(I have to hit the dumb thing at least 5 times for it to register ONE, so...)  
>Pairings: Jonathan x Sundara<br>Rating: K+  
>So...yeah...ON TO REUNITING MAYOURY AND SUNDARA!<br>(We hope!)  
><span>~!#$%^&amp;*()_<span>

Sundara ran full-pelt toward Jonathan, tears of happiness streaming down her face. She'd just gotten a letter from a Thailand camp.  
>Jonathan heard her coming and turned to greet her, but his "Hello" was cut short when she tackle-hugged him, sobbing and smiling at the same time into his shirt. Naturally, he was startled by this.<br>"S-Sundara? What's wrong?" He asked, sounding slightly panicky.  
>"It's Mayoury." Sundara breathed, her brown eyes shining with the tears not yet shed. "She's coming to America."<br>Jonathan relaxed, beaming at Sundara. "Your little sister? Really? When?" He inquired.  
>She brought a letter out of her pocket, showing it to him. It was written in Khmer script, so Jonathan had no idea what he was looking at. Sundara recognized this and began to translate.<br>_"Dear Ms. Sundara Sovann,_  
><em> Your younger sister, Mayoury Sovann, has been approved by a nearby church to come join you in Woodburn, Oregon. She will be arriving on December 14th-"<em>  
>"December 14th?" Jonathan interrupted. "That's today!"<br>Sundara silenced him with a look and continued.  
><em> "...at the Portland Airport, on the America West incoming flight at 8:26 PM in the 39th gate.<em>  
><em> She is incredibly skinny and is barely hanging on. We expect you and your family to take care of her to the best of your ability.<em> 

_Sincerely,_

_Kiet Chanarong, overseer of __Ban Nam Yao camp_

_P.S. Doctor McKinnon says 'Hi.'"_

Jonathan grinned broadly, taking Sundara in his arms. She stiffened slightly, still unused to contact like that from a boy, but then relaxed. It felt...pleasant. Pulling back, Jonathan spoke in an amused tone.  
>"I'll try to make some rice for her. My mom will probably make enough food for a bake sale when she hears how skinny Mayoury is."<br>Sundara shook her head, still smiling.

Sundara sat anxiously, waiting for the flight to come in. Cradling Pon, she stole another glance at her watch.  
><em>8:25.<em> This one minute felt like an hour as she waited for Mayoury's flight. Ravy was peering out the window, waiting for the flight to come in with the other children. About forty of Sundara's fellow Khmer (and the two McKinnons) were waiting for little Mayoury to join them here. Sundara, however, was by far the most impatient. She had been waiting, praying, pleading to the church, doing everything she could to guarantee that she would see little Mayoury again, and she finally could see her sister. Every second without her _pa-oone srey _made her heart hurt more.  
>After what felt like an eternity, the <em>America West <em>plane touched down. Everyone crowded around the walkway as they had for Valinn. They let several families through the human gateway they formed, until...  
>"<em>Baang srey! Sundara! Toew naa? Sundara!" <em>A small, hoarse voice called.  
>Sundara rejoiced. Her voice was dry and weak, but that was definitely her. <em>"Mayoury! Baang trang niyh, pa-oone srey!"<em>  
>Mayoury bounded out of the walkway, hugging Sundara as if worried she would disappear. Her <em>sarong <em>was torn and dirty, and she looked far too skinny to be healthy. She cried with what little strength she had left.  
>"You poor baby!" Mrs. McKinnon exclaimed, hugging both of them gently from the side. It seemed she was afraid she'd shatter the frail-looking Mayoury if she gave a hug firmer than feather-light. "Here." she added, handing her a bowl of rice.<br>_"A-aa kune tchroeun..." _Mayoury stammered nervously, accepting the bowl with trembling hands. She only started to eat when Sundara gave her a reassuring smile. She began scarfing it down hungrily when she realized how good it was.  
>Sundara exchanged glances with Jonathan. The warmth in his sky-blue eyes confirmed what she didn't dare let herself hope before then.<br>She and Mayoury were safe in America, and the rest of their family was on the way. Jonathan loved her, and she loved him. Everything was going to be alright.  
><span>~!#$%^&amp;*()_<span>  
>what is this...it's so cute...I don't even...*faints*<br>pa-oone srey= little sister  
>baang srey= big sister<br>toew naa= where do you go/ where are you  
>baang trang niyh= I'm right here<br>aa kune tchoreun= thank you very much

America West is what US Airlines called themselves before 2005.

_Kiet Chanarong _is a Thai name. Literally translated, Kiet means "Honor" or "Honorable" and Chanarong means "Experienced warrior".

So…BYE!


End file.
